


Meg Dominants Connie in the Locker Room

by SoulReeper777



Category: Family Guy
Genre: BDSM, Cuffs, Dom/sub, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:59:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulReeper777/pseuds/SoulReeper777
Summary: Meg desides to have fun with Connie after a football game senior year.





	1. Chapter 1

(This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually action or see that action are 18 years or older, some of the characters might act out illegal behavior but this is all fiction OK, they are also not my original character so the belong to their original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding.)

It was just after a football game all the cheerleaders were taking showers except Connie DiMico who had been making out with her boyfriend before leaving the field. As she walked into the locker room all the other cheerleaders were leaving. Without hesitation she started to strip in the empty locker room. First to come off were her dirty shoes and sweaty socks. Her long sleeve shirt and skirt were next to be put on the bench. Only her black sports bra and thong were left on her body they too were thrown on to the bench, this showed her nicely trimmed landing strip and her perky size C cup tits. She then opened up her locker to look at herself in the mirror that was the length of the locker. After 5 minuets of looking at herself in the mirror she grabbed her towel, soap and shampoo then headed for the empty showers. As she turned on the shower the locker room door opened as Meg Griffin walked in with a duffel bag. Meg started to strip when she reached the bench that was in front of her locker. She stripped like Connie did but her underwear was white and her breast were the same size as Connie. Meg set the duffel bag right outside the shower before she walked into the shower standing next to Connie. Connie felt disgusted standing next to Meg but she had to wash off the smell of sweat before she could leave. So Connie decided to just bully Meg out of the locker room. 

"Meg the zoo called and asked for you to give back their ass." Connie teased at Meg, but Meg did not respond in stead she started to pour a bottle of liquid on her arms. As she washed her arms off Connie started to see that Meg still had the tattoos from when she was in prison. They were just covered up with a strong make up. This made Connie a little nerves about being alone with Meg. The last time Connie had seen those tattoos her head was hit with a bag of full soda cans which put her in the hospital for 2 months. It had cost her parents a lot of money to get her the best care and doctors. Meg started to walk out of the shower but stopped at her duffel bag. Hand cuffs came out of the bag and this freaked Connie out. To make things worse Meg was standing at the only exit. Meg looked Connie in the eyes before she did anything.

"What are you looking at freak?" yelled Connie with a shacking voice. Meg started to walk forward with the hand cuffs in hand and one fist clenched. Connie did not know what to do so she tried to run but Meg was on her as soon as she turned around. Meg tackled her to the ground grabbing her hair and pulling towards the shower. In one swift motion Meg wrapped the handcuffed around the shower head and then handcuffed Connie's hands together with the handcuffs. The shower head was high enough that Connie was fully extended almost standing on only her toes and with how Meg had put the cuffs on the shower they would not slide off without a lot of effort. This let her see Connie's whole body, and Meg seemed to like what she was seeing. In an instance Meg's tongue was inside Connie's mouth, at the same time Megs hands were groping Connie's ass. Then Meg suddenly stopped giving Connie a french kiss but kept her hands on Connie's nice ass.

"You are my bitch now. I will do whatever I want to you, but you can't tell anyone. And if you do I will fuck you in the ass with a clenched fist and no lob. Just my dry fist in your narrow tight ass. Do I make myself clear, bitch!" Meg Roared at Connie as she continued to grope Connie's ass. Connie did not know what to do but she knew she did not want to piss off Meg. Not trusting her mouth Connie nodded her head yes. This made Meg stop groping Connie's but start digging her nails in to it instead. Letting out a loud scream Connie started to struggle and trying to get Megs hands off her ass. 

"Say it Bitch! Meg barked at Connie as she started to sink her nails in deeper. This sent Connie into even more of a struggle that her boobs were almost hitting Meg in the face. A wicked smile showed its self on Meg's face as she enjoyed watching this bitch struggle. In fact it was making Meg a little wet watching the pain on Connie's face and her tits jiggle all over the place. Connie on the other hand was wishing she was any place but in the locker room. She could not believe this was happening to her because she thought she was perfect not deserving this type of treatment. Her ass was on fire from Megs nails digging into it for so long. Tears also burned Connie's eyes as she started to cry from the pain.

"I am your bitch, that you will do whatever you want with!" Connie howled into the look room as more tears ran down her face. This was far beyond any pain she had ever experienced and she wanted it to stop now.

"And!" Hissed Meg narrowing her eyes and she started to twist her hand now to add to Connie's pain. Eyes widening to their fullest Connie could not answer Megs demand any faster than she did.

"And your bitch will tell no one of our agreement as long as she lives!" Wailed even louder with the added pain of the twisting of her butt checks. After Connie had finished her sentence Meg let go of her ass which made Connie stop struggling and just hang there. Meg then started to massage Connie's ass so that it was not in so much pain and so that she could grope it for just a little bit longer. This did help with the pain but it disturbed the hell out of Connie like everything else did. Steam was now surrounding them from the two hot showers that were running next to them. Gave Meg an evil thought that she plain to use on Connie right at this moment and started by turning the shower head so that it was facing strait at Connie's head. Connie was looking down at her feet so she had no idea what Meg was planing at the moment.

"I think it is time for you to cool down as I am getting some other stuff to use on you." Meg purred before she turned on the water and started to walk away to her duffel bag. Letting out a short scream as the cold water hit her head. Her nipples got hard as the cold water started to run over her body. This was all part of Megs plan as she was getting a Loofah that was about a foot long which was mostly the stick part, a Ridding crop, a connected pair of nipple clamps, a bandana, and then walks over to get Connie's sweaty panties, and socks. With a pounding skull Connie watched Meg return to the shower and was not happy at what she saw.

"What are you going to do?" sobbed Connie when Meg stood in front of her. First she put down the loofah, nipple clamps and Ridding crop a few feet away on the floor. Second Meg turned off the water and then stuffed the panties and socks into Connie's mouth tieing the bandana around Connie head making a cleave gag. The taste of Connie's own sweat and crouch which made Connie cringe. Smiling from Connie's reaction Meg grabbed Connie's nipples and started playing with them. This shocked Connie and started to send unwanted pleasure to Connie's brain.

"mmmnnff." moaned Connie as Meg started to suck on the left nipple and licking it. Meg’s free hand slowly worked its way down to Connie's pussy. Which had started to become wet from the attention her nipples were getting. Apon reaching Connie's pussy Meg stopped what she was doing and looked up at Connie's red face.

"You like being my plaything. Don't you bitch?" Meg purred up to Connie.

"nnooh mmoorrrpfffff!" Connie tried to ask Meg to let her go but Meg just ignored her. Her hand went and started to pet Connie's pussy which was still wet. After getting Connie's juices all over her hand Meg brought it up to her mouth licking it clean smiling. 

"I will take that as a yes." Meg said before she started to play with Connie again. Connie arch back when Meg started to finger her. She had no ability to resist what Meg was doing to her. Out all the people that had touched her in this way Meg was the only one that seemed to know how to pleasure her. Soon Meg was rocking Connie's world but before Connie got her releases Meg stopped. 

"mmmnnppfffff!" Connie tried to pleaded for release through her gag but Meg just ignored her. Grabbing the nipple clamps and looked at Connie with the eyes of a predator about to eat its prey. Connie had a vage clue were they were going and did not like the idea at all. She watch then intently as the got closer to her hard nipples and then Screeched in pain as they where put on. Pain shot to her head, she started to though her chest back and forth trying to get them off. Backing up so she could watch the show Meg grabbed a bottle of beer out of the duffel bag and leaned up against the wall then she started drinking. Her free hand also started to move to her own pussy and she started to pleasure herself as she watched Connie trying to free her nipples. After 3 minutes of trying to get the clamps Connie gave up and her nipples had become numb to the pain. Hearing some moaning Connie looked over to see sitting down on the with her legs spread out Meg fingering herself. For a moment Connie thought Meg was the sexiest thing on the planet with the drops of water running down Meg's lovely tattoos, and her hard nipples it turned Connie on so much that she started to get wetter from just looking at Meg. This made Connie embarrassed so she looked away blushing bright red. Seeing Connie do this turned Meg on even more but it also made her want to play with Connie. Getting up and taking the half full beer Meg walked over to Connie. When Meg stood in front of Connie she held up the beer making sure Connie was looking at it.

"Do you want some?" Meg asked Connie. Nodding her head yes is how Connie answered the question. Why did she do this because she thought that Meg would take off the cleave gag and she was thirsty. To late did Connie realize that she made the wrong choice and her first clue was that a grin shot over Megs face. Lowering down the bottle she put the tip up against Connie's vagina. With widened eyes Connie looked Meg in the eyes.

"Are you tight or loose?" Meg questioned before she shoved the bottle up Connie wet pussy. This made Connie jump up a little and let out a cry of pain. Meg was also getting wetter as she watched Connie's reaction to the bottle. This was done 4 more times and Meg started licking Connie's nipples again before it drove Connie over her limit Meg stopped. 

"HMMMUU MMMOOOOTHERHE FFFFNNN!!" Connie shouted into her gag out of frustration of not getting to have her release. Meg knew what Connie was trying to say and she did not like that.

"What did you say bitch?" Meg demanded before she took off the cleave gag. Connie spit out the socks and panties onto the floor. She looked at Meg looked with a death glare.

"I said let me orgasm motherfucker!" Connie yelled without thinking of what Meg might do to her. Without Meg walked over to were the ridding crop was sitting and picked up after she set down the beer bottle. Smacking it into her hand as she started walking towards Connie and this is when Connie had wished that she had kept her big fat mouth shut. Standing in front of Connie, Meg made a under hand swing that landed right on Connie's vagina. Connie yelped and closed her lags to stop anymore assaults on her pussy. This pissed Meg off even more so she slapped both of Connie's breast two times. Then started to put pressure on the middle of the chain that linked the nipple clamps together.

"Spread your legs bitch! One last time what did you say bitch?" Meg said with a death glare. Without a second to lose Connie spread her legs apart and Meg used the ridding crop to smack Connie pussy again. A seconded later the ridding crop was back on to the middle of the chain pushing it down.

"Thank you for playing with me." Connie whimpered looking at Meg's feet. Lifting the ridding crop off the chain Meg put the end of the ridding crop under Connie's chin and lifting her head up so they could make eye contact. Two red marks showed up on Connie's boobs were Meg had hit her with the ridding crop.

"Any questions?" Meg asked as she got really close to Connie's and was tempted to give her a french kiss again. 

"Why are you doing this?" Connie sobbed out a little. Meg grabbed the back of Connie's head and pulling it forward so she could give Connie a french kiss. The taste of beer enters Connie's mouth as Meg's tongue slithers around. Not knowing what to do Connie just returned the kiss. For a minuet their tongue fought for dominants but Meg's wins in the end. It was the best French kiss Connie had ever had but she was never going to say that to anyone. Licking her lips, Meg looked at Connie for a little bit before talking.

"I am doing this because in prison I developed a taste for blond girls and you just fit all the things I want in a women. That is the one of the thing that kept from prison and the fact that I am now a sadistic bitch. Oh and ever time we are alone you shall call me Mistress. OK." Meg replied to Connie and that is when Connie knew for sure she would have to deal with this treatment more than this one time. Without a response right away use her free hand to add a little pressure to the chain.

"Yes Mistress." Connie said with a small voice to Meg. Taking the tip of the ridding crop away from Connie's chin Meg sets in mouth side ways.

"Don't drop it or there with be consequence." Meg warned as she let go of the ridding crop. Connie made sure the ridding crop did not drop out of her mouth but she was a little tempted to do so. Seeing Connie not drop it right away Meg walk over to the duffel bag and grabbed the beer on the way. Taking a drink of the beer Meg looked through the bag and found what she was looking for. Setting the bottle down Meg stood up and turned around to show a camera in her hands. Before Connie knew it Meg was taking pictures of Connie's naked body. Connie started to blush, trying to cover her body but that just made the picture sexier. After about 25 pictures Meg put the camera on a shelf and made it recode. Meg walked over and took the ridding crop out of Connie's mouth smacking Connie's ass with it.

"Now bitch do you like being tied up and fucked in the locker room?" Meg asked with an evil smile on her face and smacked Connie 3 times on the left butt cheek before she let Connie answer. Connie looked at the floor playing with her feet before she said anything.

"Yes, Mistress." Connie whispered at the floor. Meg was not happy with this response so stand right next to Connie Meg used her two of her fingers on her free hand to start fingering Connie's pussy. Connie's head shot strait up and a big long moan came out of her mouth for the camera to record.

"I could not hear you bitch." Meg whispered into Connie's ear before she started to nibble it.

"Yes...Mistress I...mmmffff... like to...mmmfff.... be fucked in the...aaahhh..!! locker room.... please finish me mistress...mmmfff." Connie moaned out as Meg kept playing with her. Meg stopped what she was doing and brought up her hand to eye level. Connie's juices covered Meg's fingers and Meg got them close to Connie's face.

"Clean them bitch." Meg order Connie and so Connie started to clean Megs fingers off. The tasted of beer and her own juices filled her mouth with a strange sensation. When she was done cleaning off Meg's fingers, Meg gave her a french kiss then walked over and turned off the two hot showers. Then Meg grabbed the loofah off the floor and walked over to Connie. Looking at the camera then Meg, Connie could guess that Meg was going to use the loofah as a dildo.

"What are you going to do with that?" Connie questioned hoping she was wrong and Meg was just going to wash her.

"Don't worry about it." Meg responded with a face that showed no emotion. As Meg got closer the wetter Connie got from the aspect of getting a loofah shoved up her pussy until she had her orgasm. The ridding crop in one hand and the loofah in another Meg looked very sexy. Getting next to Connie so the camera would not be blocked Meg placed the loofah on Connie's vagina. Connie was getting all hot from the idea of what Meg was going to do.

"Ask for it bitch!" Meg roared at Connie before she gave Connie 4 smacks a crossed the ass.

"Please fuck me, Mistress...aaaahhhh!" Connie said before Meg started to use the loofah on her. Meg even started to french kiss Connie as she was fucking her with the loofah. When Connie was ready to cum Meg slowed down and pulled away from Connie's mouth which made saliva drip on their breasts. Ready to have release Connie knew what Meg wanted her to say.

"I am Meg Griffin's plaything and no one else can play with me with out Meg's permission. Please let me cum Mistress!" Connie shouted at the top of her lungs. Meg grind and set to finishing the job pushing the loofah back into Connie's pussy. Connie screamed as she had her release and went limp as she had no energy left. Meg licked Connie's cheek before she walked away towards the duffel bag setting the loofah next to it and grabbing the handcuff keys out of it. Her legs had no energy left so she just hung there with a red face and breathing heavily as body tried to recover. This was the first time Connie was brought to an orgasm by someone other than herself, and her dam boyfriend would finish in about 2 minuets at best. Unlocking the handcuffs Meg grabbed Connie before she hit the floor and then re-cuffed Connie's hand behind her back. Meg positioned Connie so that her head was facing the wall and the was peaty of room for Meg to sit there. Connie was looking a the wall but then Megs pussy was in front of her eyes so she looked up at Meg not knowing what Meg was doing. The hesitation Connie showed up set Meg a little so she grabbed Connie's blond hair and shoved Connie's face into her pussy. Then Meg used the ridding crop to whip Connie's ass and back 5 times.

"Lick my pussy you stupid cunt and do it well if you do not wish for me to hit you more, now lick!" Meg barked at Connie and that is what Connie started to do. First Connie started off strong but as she found where Meg was the most sensitive she slowed down. It was she plan to draw it out as long as possible like what Meg did to her. This was not going to happen because as soon as Meg was reserving less pleasure from Connie's tongue she used the ridding crop on Connie's ass. This made Connie pick up the speed knowing the beating she would get if Meg got to pissed.

"No slacking Bitch! You need to rehydrate anyways so be great full." Meg said before a moan left her lips and her back arched. Meg bit her lip to try and stop herself from moaning to much. Connie's tongue was very skilled and Meg was loving the pleasure it was giving to her. Again Connie slowed down to make things last but Meg was fast to smack Connie's ass. This continued to happen until Meg had her first orgasm that sprayed Connie in the face this made Connie stop thinking she was done.

"Did I tell you to stop bitch!" Meg asked as she picked up Connie's head by her hair. Meg's juices were all over Connie's lips, chin, and nose she lick her lips tasting more of Megs sweet juices. 

"No Mistress you did not tell me to stop." Connie answered before Meg shoved Connie's face back into Meg's pussy.

"Then don't stop." Meg stated before she taped Connie's as with the ridding crop. With Meg's encouragement Connie decided to not stop licking Meg's pussy even if she begged her to. This is what Connie did as she drove Meg to orgasm 3 more times but she did not stop.

"Now stop.mmmmffff!" Meg ordered before she had her 5th orgasm in a row. Connie just kept licking Meg's now very sensitive G-spot making Meg arch her back again as she was about to have release but Meg found the strength to pull up Connie's head before that happened. She give Connie a death glare as Connie guessed smiled at her. Meg stood up then sat down Connie's head leaving her there as Meg walked over and turned off the camera. She then walked over to the duffel bag putting away the camera and pulling out a vibrating strap on dildo then walked towards Connie. Meg put it on when she got behind Connie.

"Lets see how you like consistently organism without it stopping." Meg said as she got closer. Connie did not watch Meg get the dildo she thought Meg got a vibrator and was hopping for that so she stuck up her ass so that Meg could insert it. This is when Meg stuck in the ribbed vibrating dildo into Connie's pussy and grabbed her hips so Connie could not get away. Connie's eyes widened as Meg started to rapidly thrust the dildo into Connie's vagina. After a few thrust Connie tied to get up but Meg lean forward pressing her boobs on Connie's back. This left the dildo in Connie's pussy at its highest setting.

"I am going to fuck you so hard that your boyfriends tiny dick won’t even be able to make you wet. Also that every time you see me you get so horny you can't control yourself." Meg promised before she pushed herself back up keeping a hand on Connie's and the other on Connie's thigh. Meg kept fucking Connie till she had 6 orgasm.

"Do you want me to stop?" Asked Meg as she left the dildo at full power in Connie.

"Yes mmmmmffff.. pleasaaahhh!!" Connie said before she had another orgasm. Sweat covered Connie's body and all her muscle hurt from how hard Meg was fucking her.

"Too bad Bitch." Meg responded as she started to fuck Connie again. After Connie had her 12th orgasm Meg stopped and turned on a shower to wash herself off. Connie just lied there as she tried to get back some energy and was hoping Meg was done for the night. When Meg was done taking her shower she put makeup on to cover up her tattoo. Then she put all her stuff away in to the duffel bag get a few knew things out and started to walk over to Connie again. What Meg had was a tattoo needle she was going to use it on Connie's ass.

Connie saw this coming and decided to begged for mercy. "Meg please don't tattoo me. I promise I wont tell anyone about you being a lesbian."

"Don't worry Connie I took tattoo classes in prison." Meg said before she started to tattoo property of Meg on Connie's ass. After she was done Meg put the needle away and got dressed. Then she unlocked the handcuffs and put them in the duffel bag. Now Meg was all ready to go home and have a nice sleep and head to school in the morning.

"Now take care of the tattoo also treat me like you always do or I will punish you. If you do tell anyone I will put all the pictures and video on this camera online for everyone to see. See you Monday cunt." Meg sang as she walked out the door leaving Connie to clean herself off and get home alone.


	2. Meg’s and Connie’s Collage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meg gets to have fun with Connie in collage with a new friend.

(This story does have bad words, bondage, kidnapping, some sex, and nudity. You have been warned and invited so read at your own risk or enjoyment;) Also the characters that engage in any sexually action or see that action are 18 years or older, some of the characters might act out illegal behavior but this is all fiction OK, they are also not my original character so the belong to there original creators I am just using them to state my own opinion on what they should do, thank you for your understanding.)

-Meg sat in her dorm room reading a book on Shibari or Japanese rope bondage in the afternoon. Her side of the room had only a few posters, but nothing else of personal value to her. The other side was littered with cheerleader trophies, pictures, clothes, posters, and a bookshelf to hold all her roommates trophies. With an alpha female cheerleader as a roommate, Meg’s side of the room would be constantly overrun, but this wasn’t just any cheerleader. Meg’s roommate was Connie DiMico an old high school bully that turned up in the same collage as her. It wasn’t the same as in high school. Their relationship had changed greatly after one fateful night in the locker room. 

-The door swung open and Connie stumbled in onto her messy bed. Meg looked over at Connie and saw her wearing a white tank-top, short shorts showing off her legs, and flip flops on her smooth feet. Meg set her book down as she looked Connie’s body up and down stopping at her ass. Connie’s eyes were closed as she had been out taking a science test that just cooked her brain. With a smile on her face Mag got up and walked over to Connie to touch her ass. 

-“Connie I saw you come in. How was your test?” Asked a brunette as she walked into the room. Her rack was not that impressive as they were B cups, but her ass was nice and plump. She was wore a tight T-shirt, and skinny jeans that made her ass look even more sexy. The girl stormed forward and pushed Meg back on to her bed. “Get away from her you ugly bitch!” the girl yelled as Meg landed on her bed.

-“Oh, Hey Tiffy,” Connie said as she rolled over and sat up to the sudden noise. “Damnit I was hoping to be taken by Meg today,” Connie thought to herself as she looked at the black cheerleader.

-“You could move into my dorm and get away from this freak,” Tiffany said as she pulled Connie from her bed. “Let's go to the mall to wash away that horrible test you just took,” Tiffany said as they walked out of the room. Connie looked back at Meg and mouthed “Sorry,” as she followed Tiffany. 

-After they left Meg got off the bed and clinched her hands into fists before she huffed, “Dam you Tiffy. She is always coming in here and taking Connie away from me. Wait!” Meg took out her smartphone, and quickly texted Connie “Do you like Tiffy?” She tapped her foot waiting for Connie’s response.

-“Of course I do. Why do you ask?” Connie responded after a few minutes. With a smile on her face Meg grabbed her keys and head for her car.

-“Get her to the apartment in 4 hours. MLP (My little pet.)” Meg texted Connie before she started the car. With a smile on her face Meg drove off into the nice day to get ready for her new plaything to arrive. She gripped the steering wheel hard as they were tempted to reach down and satisfy her needs as she drove. Without falling for the temptation Meg pulled into an apartment garage. It was nothing special, but it was no trash heap either. Meg walks into the lobby with her head held high and a smile on her face.

-“Good afternoon Ms. Griffin, is Ms. DiMico going to join us today as well?” The clerk behind the counter said to Meg in a humble tone. 

-“Yes and she will be bring a friend. In our friends presents do not mention that I am waiting for them. It is a surprise that I am here,” Meg commanded in a flirtatious voice as she walked by the counter to the elevator.

-“I won’t say a word,” the clerk responded as he watched her board the elevator and waved goodbye. She rode the elevator to the 13th floor with a smile on her face and whistling a tone. The hallway she entered only had two doors, one lead to Meg’s apartment which she walked to. In the apartment Meg got ready for Kate's arrive with Connie. 

-In no time Meg heard Tiffany speaking outside the door, “I can’t believe you have been hiding a boyfriend from me. No wonder you have not let the football captain get in your pants.” She kept talking as she walked in, “What a nice place. This explains why you are not always at the dorm. You should just stay here all the time instead of staying with your creepy roommate,”

-“I can’t my boyfriend does not like people knowing about our relationship,” Connie said as she walked in behind Connie.

-“Well if he knew about your roommate, I am sure he would take you in,” Tiffany responded as she looked at all the furniture with lusting eyes.

-“That won’t be happening. She will still be sleeping at the dorms,” Meg said coming out of a room. Tiffany’s eyes widened and she took a step back. Meg was wearing a trench coat which was odd since they were in doors and it was a sunny day.

-“Why the hell are you here?” Tiffany and Connie is my bitch,” With those words Connie wrapped her arm around Tiffany so that Tiffany’s arms were pinned to her sides.

-“What themmmmnnnpphhh!?” A rag was placed over Tiffany’s mouth and nose before she could finish. The rag had a sweet smell to it that filled her lungs as she tried to breathe through the rag. Meg walked over to the struggling Tiffany stopping in front of her.

-“Don’t worry, you will be my bitch too,” Meg told Tiffany. Tiffany did not like this, but her eyes kept closing making it hard to stay awake. Meg smiled as Tiffany fell fast asleep in Connie’s arms.

-“Why does she get the same title as me, Mistress,” Connie asked as took the rag off Tiffany’s face and started dragging her to the room Meg came from. Meg put her hand on her chin as she led the way.

-“She can be my slave and you my bitch,” Meg said as Connie put Tiffany onto the bed.

-“That sounds fair Mistress Meg,” Connie chirped as she unbuttoned Tiffany’s pants and pulled them off revealing Tiffany’s white lace thong that left little for imagination. Next to come off was Tiffany's T-shirts revealing a matching bra. They then cuffed her to the bed spread eagle and put a ring-gag in her mouth. 

-“She looks so sexy like this,” Connie said looking at Tiffany’s body. Her womanhood was warm as she thought of all the things Mag was going to do to Tiffany. She looked at Meg with lusting eyes as she saw Meg take off the trench coat. A corset hugged Meg's body pushing her naked C-cups out for Connie to see. 4’ inch black heel boots climbed up to Meg’s lower thigh with laces going the full length. Connie’s body shivered and she felt tingly all over as she saw Meg’s shoulder tattoo.

-“Going to revise that statement Connie,” Meg asked smiling at Connie’s reaction. With her hips swing as she walked Meg moved forward to Connie. “Now you are going to do all the naughty things you are thinking of to my black slave, but if I tell you to stop, you stop. Do you understand?” Meg said as she moved her fingers to hold Connie’s chin.

-“Your letting me play with her first Mistress...I...I am honored,” Connie said holding her body still as she tried to contain her excitement. 

 

-“What are you waiting for wake her up and play with her. Make sure to amuse me,” Meg said sitting down in a chair with her legs crossed and her arm folded. A camera stood on a tripod next to Meg that had not been turned on yet. Smiling Connie put on a red mouse mask that covers her upper face put leaves her lower have uncovered. She then did a strip tease for Meg before she set to work on Tiffany. Crawling on to the bed Connie ran her tongue up Tiffany’s smooth belly till she reached Tiffany’s breasts. With lust full eye’s Connie ripped down Tiffany’s bra to see Tiffany’s naked breasts.

-“What lovely chocolate tits she has,” Connie said before she started sucking and licking Tiffany’s nipple and playing with the other one with her hand. Her free hand wandered its way down Tiffany’s body till it found Tiffany’s warm pussy. Connie rubbed her fingers back and forth on Tiffany’s lower lips to make them wetter. 

-“Mmmmmnnnnph?” Tiffany moaned as she was slowly brought out of her forced sleep by the waves of pleasure. She pulled on her chains as she tried to rub her eyes. The memory of Meg and Connie holding her tight came back. Lifting up her head to see who was touching her, Tiffany saw Connie’s blond hair. Connie could feel Tiffany’s body shifting and reacting better to her touch. With a smile on her face Connie looked up at the bound cheer leader with a smile on her face. Tiffany’s eyes widened at the sight of the red latex mouse mask that Connie was wearing.

-“Are you awake now sleepy head? I was starting to think you didn’t like this kind of play,” Connie said with a pouty lip but not stopping her fingers from driving into Tiffany’s womanhood. Tiffany pulled against her restrains as her body melted under Connie’s skilled hands.

-“Nnnnooooo,” Tiffany said into the ring gag still wide eyed. Connie pushed her self forward so that her face was just above Tiffany’s. 

-“This is your fantasy, is it not? This is why you have been fallowing me around,” Connie said to Tiffany as she brought Tiffany closer to climax. “Wanting me to take you. The glances in the locker room you thought I didn’t see,” Connie said as Tiffany closed her eyes as she turned her head away.

-“I am not a lesbian. I was looking at her for different reasons, right?” Tiffany thought as Connie kept playing with Tiffany’s body. Her nipples got harder and a sensation ran up her spine as Connie touched her sensitive body. Meg smiled as she watched Tiffany fight against the pleasure Connie was giving her.

-“You always asking me to make the decisions. Well now you belong to Meg just like me, Tiffy,” With these last words Tiffany’s eyes opened wide and she saw Meg sitting in the corner with the camera. The look in Meg’s eye sent a shiver down Tiffany’s spine and gave her goose bumps all over her body. She slowly turned her head towards Connie with a heavy heart and with a new realization about her situation. “This is going to be fun. Now time to finish this,” Connie said as she started moving her hand faster and went back to kissing Tiffany’s breasts. Tiffany was soon brought to her first climax by Connie.

-“Mmmmmnnnph,” Tiffany moaned as the pleasure rushed over her body. Connie pulled her hand out of Tiffany and started to lick Tiffany’s juices off of her hand. With a cat mask on Meg got up and walked over to her two sexy women. 

-“Step back bitch. It is my turn,” Meg said and Connie was off Tiffany in no time. Tiffany shivered as she looked up at her lead captor. Meg stopped at the side of the bed and looked down at Tiffany. Razing her hand Meg showed Tiffany a pair of nipple claps that were chained together. “Time for your punishment,” Meg said as she went to put the clamps on Tiffany’s erect nipples.

-“Nnnnnoooo! NNNNNOOOOO!” Tiffany moaned just as Meg clamped Tiffany’s nipples at once. Tiffany started to pull on her restraints as the pain shot through her nipples. Her struggling stopped the moment Meg pulled on the chain stretching Tiffany’s breasts. She looked at Meg with watery eyes wondering what Meg was going to do now. With a smile Meg held up a riding crop with her free hand ready to bring it down of Tiffany. Using one strong swing of her arm, Meg landed the crop along the underside of Tiffany’s breasts. The smack made Connie flinch, but not look away from her black friend. “UUUHHHHHH!” Tiffany protested tensing up her body as Meg delivered more blows to Tiffany’s breast. Connie looked at Tiffany’s womanhood desiring more, and saw something. She saw Tiffany squirt all over the bed sheet as Meg delivered more blows to the other side of Tiffany’s breasts.

-“Mistress I think she is loving her punishment,” Connie said with her hands in between her legs. Meg stopped whipping Tiffany’s breasts and looked at Connie. Seeing Connie’s gazing at Tiffany’s crotch Meg’s smile widened, and she looked back at Tiffany’s face. Some tears rolled down Tiffany’s cheek and out of the sides of the mouth some drool. Her eyes opened as she did not feel any new strikes on her breasts just the burning sensation of the past strikes. 

-“You like pain, slave?” Meg asked looking into Tiffany’s eyes.

-“Mmmnnnoooooo,” Tiffany moaned as she felt intoxicated from the pain of her breasts. Meg scolded at Tiffany knowing it would be easy to get the truth. With one motion Meg pulled hard on the chain and struck Tiffany’s breasts with the riding crop three times. This pushed Tiffany to another climax which made the intoxicating mixer of pain and pleasure fill her body completely. Meg watched as Tiffany’s eyes rolled back into her head giving Mag a warm tingling feeling in her crotch. 

-“You better not lie to me again. I am your Mistress, and I can see that your body loves being abused,” Meg said leaning in closer to Tiffany’s face. “We got your wonderful reaction to your treatment on tap, so if you don’t want the whole school to know about your love for pain. Then you will do as your Mistress says, yes?” Meg said in a dark voice. Tiffany’s eyes were wide as she nodded her head “Yes” with a warm feeling running though her body. Meg’s face light up and she lowered her hand that was holding the chain.

-“Nnoowwh wwhaa? (Now what,)” Tiffany asked after a few moments of silence. Meg looked at Connie and then back at Tiffany. Connie walked over to the camera and turned it off then she walked over to a laptop on a desk.

-“Now my slave you will help make your Mistress money,” Tiffany looked fearfully up at Meg, “I have an online porn sit that I post videos on as my family gives me no money. You will now were a mask as you participate in the filming. Not all we do will be for the camera since I like to do things that you can’t wear a mask for,” Tiffany’s mind was flooded with all this information and she saw no way to escape.

-“Why would I want to escape?” popped into her head as Meg talked. “It is not like this is a bad thing. As long as she has the blackmail it is not my choice, and therefore I am not responsible for what she does to me,” Tiffany’s thoughts were interrupted new pain coming from her nipples and a sharp blow to her crotch. She looked at Meg with shock seeing that Meg was unpleased. 

-“You should pay attention to your Mistress, Slave. Now like I was saying you will need to stop having sexual relations with anyone but me and Connie,” Meg said as she moved the riding crop’s tip onto Tiffany’s pussy. Tiffany wrinkled her eyebrows as she was having a fun time with the captain of the basketball team. Meg sensed Tiffany’s displeasure so she gave Tiffany’s pussy a quick slap before she said, “If you don’t like this I can just release a trailer of the video to the sports team now and then sell it to them.” The fear of such humiliation made Tiffany’s heart skip a beat, but there was another feel as well.

-“Nnnooo. Iihh willh obeeyah Mmistrhhh, (No. I will obey Mistress,)” Tiffany said through her ring gag. Connie sat in the desk chair fingering herself at the sight of Meg dominating Tiffany. Meg hear Connie masturbating and took note of it so that she could punish Connie later for it.

-“Good little Slave. It is now time for to mark you as mine. Bitch get my tattooing gear,” Mag said in a calm and in charge voice. Connie snapped out of her fantasy jumping to her feet opening a desk drawer, and rushed over to Meg with the tattoo equipment. Setting down the bag Meg pulled out the tattoo needle and white ink. 

-“Don’t worry Mistress is great with a needle. Just look at mine,” Connie said turning around to show Tiffany the tattoo that Meg gave her. “Will we be turning her over Mistress?” Connie asked looking over to Meg.

-“Bitch plug in the needle in before I tie you up like my slave here,” Meg said as she got on to the bed and held the needle above Tiffany’s crotch. Tiffany had been frozen from the sight of the tattoo needle and seeing Connie’s tattoo. Thoughts of how Meg was joking about tattooing her, but thoughts of how painful at tattoo would be also entered Tiffany’s mind as well. The buzzing sound of the tattoo needle brought Tiffany back to the world she was in. 

-“Nnnoooh. Pphheeehh Mmistrhhh, (No. Please Mistress,)” Tiffany lifted her head and pleaded through her ring gag causing Tiffany to drool. Meg smiled as she could see Tiffany’s pussy dripping with her juices.

-“If you are lucky this will be very painful for you,” Meg said just before she set the needle onto Tiffany’s smooth skin. Tiffany’s body tensed up but she did not dare struggle in fear of messing up the tattoo. The pain of the needle was worst then Tiffany could have possibly imagined which made it intoxicating. She orgasmed two times before Meg had finished tattooing Meg on Tiffany. “What a pain loving slave you are,” Meg said before she ran her tongue up Tiffany’s soaked pussy. “You’re like a hose down here when it gets rough,” Meg said before she went to tattoo the word Slave on Tiffany’s crotch in the form of chains. 

-“Mmmmnnnnpphh,” Tiffany moaned as the needle started to bit into her skin and changed her skin forever. Connie reached climax as she watched Meg make her mark on Tiffany. She knew that Meg was going to punish her later, but that just made it so much more arousing. Meg bit her lower as tattooing Tiffany was making her wet. 

-“Done. Now it is time for you to show your Mistress your appreciation for marking you,” Meg said turning off the needle and then climbing up the bed till she was sitting on Tiffany’s breasts. Breathing heavy with a burning sensation on her crotch Tiffany opened her eyes to see what her Mistress wanted. First this she saw was Meg wet hot pussy inches from her mouth. The smell hit Tiffany’s noise which made her want to have a taste of her Mistress’s nectar. Tiffany picked up her head so that she could bury it into Meg’s, but her tongue was already inside of Meg. With wide eyes and a smile on her face Meg saw Tiffany’s tongue enter her. “What a great thing for my slave to have,” Meg thought as she started to feel the pleasure of being eaten out. She looked over to Connie to see that Connie was drooling and the chair was covered her cum. “Get over her Bitch and play with your Mistress’s tits,” Meg order Connie in a lustful tone.

-“Yes, Mistress,” Connie said wiping away the drool and getting up with glee. She got on the bed behind Meg, grabbing Meg’s breasts as quickly as she could and then started kissing Meg’s neck. Meg held Tiffany’s hair with one hand and with her free hand she grabbed the chain pulling on it. The pain gave Tiffany encouragement to move her tongue into better places so the Meg wouldn’t stop. Connie played with Meg’s nipples, and smelled Meg’s hair as she did so.

-“Mmmnnph. Yes my Bitch and Slave,” Meg said as she had her first orgasm in Tiffany’s face. Tiffany pulled her face out of Meg’s pussy and then looked up at Meg. Meg looked down and said, “Keep working that tongue my Slave.” Meg then shoved Tiffany’s face back into her wet pussy. Connie’s hands kept to Meg’s breast as she licked and kissed Meg’s beautiful black tattoos. Meg looked over her shoulder licking her lips when Connie looked her in the eyes. With that Connie started to French kiss Meg as her juices ran down her legs.

-Tiffany bought Meg to three more orgasms before Meg let her stop. Meg looked down at Tiffany with a smirk on her face before she got off the bed. Connie stayed on the bed looking down at Tiffany with lustful eyes and biting her lower lip. She looked at Meg to see Meg not before leaving the room. With gleeful eyes Connie laid down on top of Tiffany so that their breasts touching. Tiffany looked at Connie suspiciously wondering just what the friend that had put her in this situation was planning to do.

-“That whole scene was also caught on tap for Mistress to watch over and over again. We’re going to have so much hot sex,” Connie said as she played with Tiffany’s hair and then French kissed her. Tiffany closed her eyes kissing Connie back as she still felt pain from her new tattoo. Pulling away Connie looked down at Tiffany and said, “You always looked so delicious in the locker room.” 

-Meg walked into her planning room with a smile on her face. Thoughts of all the new kinds of videos she could do with Tiffany in the mix ran through Meg’s mind. She in front of her computer turning it on with a click of the mouse. On her porn website announcement page Meg wrote “I have a black slave now, that I think you guys will love to see punished.” In seconds after she posted this comments started to pop onto the screen asking to see pictures of the new girl. Meg smiled at how all her members were all excited about seeing Meg play with a new plaything.

-“Now what mask shall I have my Slave wear?” Meg asked herself looking at the wall she had a dozen masks hanged from. The red latex fox mask stood out the most to Meg as it seemed to just fit Tiffany. “Time to show her to the Members,” Meg said as she got up and grabbed the mask of the wall before heading back to the room with her playthings in it.

-“Mmmooorrrhhh!” Tiffany pleaded as Connie stopped licking Tiffany’s pussy when she heard Meg enter the room. 

-“What a lovely mask, Mistress. Is that for Tiffany, Mistress?” Connie asked with Tiffany’s cum running down her chin. 

-“Yes. She is going to be the pain loving fox,” Meg said holding up the mask and she walked over to Tiffany’s head. Enjoyed the feeling of pain and pleasure Tiffany saw the mask that was going to be her new self. It and Meg’s tattoos were now the center of Tiffany’s sex life. Meg put the mask on Tiffany leaving only Tiffany’s mouth and chin uncovered. “Time to take you first picture,” Meg said as she got into a spot to take a full body picture of Tiffany’s naked body. 

-“So you told the member about Slave here, and they want a picture,” Connie said standing behind Meg looking at her ass. Tiffany’s cheeks turned red as saw the flash of the camera.

-“After her tattoo heals we will shot the video so this picture will be all our perv members will be getting till then,” Meg said down at Tiffany. Tiffany pulled at her restraints as she did not want anyone to see a picture of her like this. “Don’t worry your Slave when you wear that mask not Tiffany Loki. Even if a past boyfriend is a member that tattoo will through them off,” Meg said walking towards the door. “Oh I almost forgot. I will be leaving after I up load this photo for class in 20 minute,” Meg stated and then disappeared into the other room. Tiffany sighed in relief and disappointment as this meant she was going to be freed from her restraints. She looked over at Connie waiting to be freed, but the look on Connie’s face unnerved her a little.

-“She leaving us all alone without any orders. I know it is a trap, but your chocolate body is just too tempting to abuse,” Connie said picking up the riding crop from the ground. Tiffany’s eyes narrowed as she realized that she may be stuck in this apartment till the first video was filmed if she let Meg leave without freeing her.

-“Hhhelpphh, Mmistrhhh! (Help, Me!)” Tiffany yelled in desperation of being freed from her restraints. Connie whipped Tiffany across her tits with the riding crop, causing Tiffany to go silent hoping for more.

-“This room is sound proofed so she can’t hear us,” Connie said as she moved the tip of the riding crop over Tiffany’s naked body. “I can’t do anything that might ruin your new tattoo, so let’s see how good you’re with that tongue,” Connie said climbing up on to the bed. Tiffany sighed before she started eating out Connie excepting that she was at the mercy of both her Mistress and her Mistress’s Bitch Connie. Just what else will Tiffany have to go through with these to kinky women?


End file.
